minecraftversionhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket Edition Alpha 0.5.0
Additions Blocks And Items *Melons *Melon Seeds *Paintings *Glowstone *Cobwebs (cannot be obtained legitimately) *Signs (cannot be obtained legitimately, also you cannot write on them) *Version exclusive: Nether Reactor *Glowing Obsidian *Nether Reactor Core Mobs *Zombie Pigmen Changes Gameplay *Sleeping now restores health *Version exclusive: Health bar is now displayed at the top-left of the screen and not above the hotbar anymore *The game is less foggy *The name of a selected item or block is displayed over the hotbar. Blocks And Items *Food heals more health *Easier to get out of bed *When jumped on, crops turn back to dirt. *Sugar Cane can now be grown on sand. *Mushrooms can now be farmed. Mobs Version exclusive: New animations for zombies, skeletons and zombie pigmen Fixes 40 Bugs Fixed *MCPE-1 - Trapdoors can't be crafted in survival *MCPE-2 - No description at Smooth stone in crafting bench *MCPE-4 - You can't leave your bed when sleeping *MCPE-6 - No explosion sound when creeper explodes *MCPE-7 - Seeds drop below grass block when using hoe *MCPE-11 - Survival bugs: Crop tiles survives farmland destroyed underneath them *MCPE-14 - When destroying the top half of a bed in creative mode, it give a bed back as a resource *MCPE-17 - TNT, Flint and Steel and Stone Bricks aren't available in the creative mode inventory *MCPE-18 - Grass block not available in Creative mode inventory *MCPE-20 - Food not restoring the right number of hearts *MCPE-23 - Door Duplication *MCPE-27 - Not possible to activate peaceful mode *MCPE-29 - Trapdoors can be placed on transparent blocks like flowers, saplings, glass etc. *MCPE-30 - Placing door on a farmland will create a floating half-door *MCPE-34 - Xperia Play: You can't eat or charge the bow *MCPE-46 - Torch can be placed on side of fence *MCPE-51 - Bed: Respawn at the wrong height? *MCPE-57 - Multiplayer infinity bone meal *MCPE-93 - Players sleeping in a bed can be pushed off the bed *MCPE-105 - You Can't Exit Your Bed With Split Touch Controls *MCPE-115 - Breaking block with torch on it *MCPE-134 - Can't sleep with my bed like this(picture included) *MCPE-160 - lava burns character when lava is several blocks away *MCPE-172 - Stone bricks: Missing description *MCPE-189 - Missing Fence Sound Effect *MCPE-190 - Farmland and other plants bug *MCPE-216 - Steel and flint don't take damage *MCPE-218 - Bed: Should sleep when pressing the bottom end *MCPE-237 - Extra Feathers For Player 2 *MCPE-269 - Using an item can sometimes attack animal/player when not facing them *MCPE-272 - Animals sometimes never respawn in a map *MCPE-303 - Sleeping at the edge of the map causes you to spawn really high in the sky after you die *MCPE-345 - Torches Jumping off Fences *MCPE-370 - Trapdoor placement bug *MCPE-382 - Player 1 places torches on ground, but player 2 sees them on the wall *MCPE-387 - Stuck when walking down side of fence when reaching closed gate *MCPE-390 - Cannot select stone brick stone in creative *MCPE-408 - Sugarcane is unable to be placed on sand *MCPE-422 - Crash when loading saved world *MCPE-491 - Disappearing trapdoors